Love to Hate, but Hate to Love
by kyouko68
Summary: Natsu goes down memory lane when he uncovers an old photo album. He looks back at the time before he and Gray's extreme ritvalry. Will this uncover old found feelings towards the ice mage? Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Yey new story! I know I'm already working on so many stories already, but I just **_**had**_** to do this one. Ok here we go, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Meeting

"What do you mean I need to clean my house?" Natsu complained as Lucy forcefully dragged him to the little cottage him and Happy live in.

"It's a pig's sty. I don't understand how you could get it so dirty again after I cleaned it for you that one time." She said irritably. Natsu just grumbled at her bossiness. He knew there was no way of getting out of it.

"I can't believe you live like this!" Lucy timidly picked up a sock full of yogurt and fish. "Is this why you come to my house all the time?"

"Pretty much." Natsu relaxed himself on his hammock that was already occupied by dirty clothes. Lucy angrily flipped him over.

"Help me clean this mess!"

"But that requires physical activity~" he whined. "Where's Happy? How come he doesn't have to help?"

"Who knows what Happy is up to, but you still need to clean this mess up." She said sternly. Natsu huffed but agreed anyway. He already had one too many lumps on his head from her earlier treatment.

For the next hour both teammates worked hard to get the garbage dump of a house clean. Natsu was currently sweeping while Lucy went through their closet. The tiny space was cluttered with all sorts of things that were almost unidentifiable. She was starting to suspect that Natsu and Happy might be hoarders.

Suddenly while she was digging more stuff out, something from the top shelf fell and hit her on the head. "Ow!" she squealed. Her hands flew up to rub her head as she stared at the thing that fell. A book? No, a photo album.

"What's this?" Lucy picked it up and read the cover. It said: "Natsu+Gray BFF" and the letters were created with red and blue construction paper. Lucy was about to open it, but Natsu snatched it out of her hand.

"Give me this!" he took it away as if he didn't want her to see it. Natsu's back was to her as he gazed at it. "It's junk." He said. His voice was solemn and almost bitter. Lucy jumped up before he had a chance to walk off with it.

"No wait! Let me see!" she ended up tackling him to the ground taking Natsu by surprise. She seized the item from his twitching hand as she sat on his back.

For Natsu, this brought back so many memories. Memories that he sometimes wants to forget. When it came to items like that, he couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic.

_"It's huge! This is a wizard's guild?"_

_ "Fairy Tail!"_

_ "Fairy Tail?"_

* * *

**Enter Flashback:**

Natsu was just being introduced to the guild by Makarov the guild master. He found Natsu looking lost around town wondering if there were any wizard guilds around. Makarov was explaining to Natsu about the guild he will allow him to join called Fairy Tail.

"Yes. Do fairies have tails? Nobody even knows if they exist in the first place. That's why it's an eternal mystery. An eternal adventure. That is the meaning behind the name." Makarov said proudly. The pink haired kid that was only slightly taller than Makarov bounced with excitement.

"I don't really get it, but awesome!" he chimed. Natsu pushed open the double doors to reveal a large mess hall full of interesting characters. There were many strong looking mages there and even children about his age.

Filled with enthusiasm, the boy sprinted down the aisle. "Oi oi? Who's this little fella?" a man with messy purplish hair noticed him.

"That's our new guild member. His name is Natsu Dragneel." Makarov introduced as he hopped up on the table. Said boy was staring at another kid sitting casually at one table. Natsu was staring because that one kid happened to be lacking clothes. _I wonder why he's only wearing boxers. Is he an idiot? _Natsu thought.

The other boy met eye contact with Natsu, noticing the pink-haired's staring eyes. "Huh? What's your problem? I don't like you're look." Those were the first words he said to Natsu. Before the young dragon slayer could reply, a girl with brown hair in an orange dress spoke up.

"Oh picking a fight?" One of the older gentlemen said.

"Do it! Do it!" the one with the weird hair cut cheered.

"Gray, your clothes." She mentioned. The raven haired boy looked shocked at his own nudity. Natsu turned his back on him.

"Oh, you're just a pervert." He muttered. The other kid seemed to hear his words and confronted Natsu bout it.

"Who're you callin' a pervert, squinty eyes?"

"I'm talkin' about you, droopy eyes!" The two were at each other's necks. It was unknown of who threw the first punch but they were already trying to kill each other.

"Nice and spirited they are." Makarov sighed as him and the other adults watched in amusement.

"That's how it should be." The thin man with weird goggles agreed. All of a sudden a young girl with really red hair walked up to the two fighting children. She pushed both of them away by their faces.

"Enough." She said. The boy Natsu was fighting backed off immediately, but Natsu wasn't gonna let some girl interrupt his fights.

"You think I'm gonna quit?" Natsu advanced both of them.

"That idiot!" The raven flinched. The girl single handedly laid lumps on both of their heads and slammed then the wall creating giant craters.

"Fools…" she huffed.

"Why me too?" the other boy rasped as they both slid down the wall.

"No fighting." The red-head said sternly with cross arms over her chest.

"R-right!"

"S-strong…S-scary…" Natsu mumble incoherently as he rubbed his head that sported a large lump.

"What's your name?" the girl asked out of the blue. Natsu felt heat rise to his cheeks as she was talking directly at him. He muttered his name as an answer not being able to meet her unblinking eyes.

"Natsu huh? Listen. Everyone who comes to Fairy Tail are like family. And this is our house. A family's house is not a place to fight. Do you understand?" she explained. Natsu tilted his head, not fully understanding her words so he just sulked a little bit more. "I am Erza. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself.

"Erza's scary…" Natsu muttered with a pout.

"Tell me about it." The other boy agreed. The two met eyes and smiled at each other mutually. But then for that split second they looked away.

"Well?"

"What?"

"What's your name?" Natsu asked even though he was still turned away. Even though they got off on the wrong foot, Natsu could feel a potential friend out of this boy. At least he wont be lonely and will have people to talk to now that he's new here.

"Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

* * *

**End of Flashback:**

"Is this when you first joined the guild? You all look so tiny." Lucy cooed as she hogged the photo album. Natsu looked from over her shoulder at the pictures of him and the guild getting to know each other.

Their were many pictures where you see Gray and himself giving each other glares and sometimes rough housing. Natsu sighed._ Our relationship wasn't always like this. Unfortunately… _

* * *

**Yep! That was the first chapter! The following chapters will be mostly flashbacks of their childhood. If you all really want to motivate me to the next chapter, I'd want at least 10 reviews! Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I've decided to end your suffering and create the next chappie! I don't want to keep ya'll waiting so here it is! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Friends? Enemies?

**Enter Flashback:**

Macao strolled around the city one day. He happened to find a certain pink haired ten year old sitting on the park bench looking quite frustrated. "Yo, Natsu!" the young man called. The boy perked up and ran up to him.

"Macao! Maybe you can help me find a house!" Natsu exclaimed hopefully. Macao looked at him with questioningly.

"You still don't have anywhere to live? You no Natsu, I'm not too keen on you staying in a house all by yourself. It's not very healthy for a child your age." He said.

"But they said I couldn't live in the guild!" Natsu was pretty peeved when Erza said that the guild was their 'house' he still wasn't allowed to _live _there. He was trying so hard to find a place of his own, but it's not like finding an empty house was easy.

Macao smoothed his hair down. "How about get a room at the Fairy Tail Boy's dormitory." He suggested.

"There's a Boy's dormitory? How come no one told me?" Natsu demanded in semi panic. He had heard that there was a girl's dormitory called Fairy Hills, but didn't know that there was one for _boys _as well.

"Yeah, we forgot to mention that, didn't we?" Macao laughed awkwardly.

* * *

It was called Fairy Fields. Many of its occupants were around Natsu's age since they were old enough to get their own place like Laxus. Of course you'd have to be a part of the guild to live here, so that meant that Natsu probably won't see any new faces.

"What do you mean I have to share a dorm?" Natsu protested as Fried directed him to where his designated room will be. The preteen ignored his outburst.

"Don't blame me, I'm not the one who assigns rooms." He told him. They finally reached a door. "Here it is, enjoy." When Natsu first opened the door he was literally hit in the face with frigid air.

"Why is it so damn cold in here?" he exclaimed. Natsu looked around as he was faced with a rather symmetrical room with two of the same furniture on either sides of the room. Natsu immediately caught sights of a certain ice mage reading on the bed. "You!"

"Why are you here and why are you so loud?" Gray said without looking up from his book. Natsu couldn't help notice that he was only in his boxers again. "Don't tell me you're my new roommate."

"I'm not too thrilled about it either so deal with it!" Natsu looked around to find the thermostat. He was already hugging his arms from the 50 degrees set in the room alone. Before Natsu could put his hands on the devise Gray spoke up.

"Don't you dare change the temperature in here! I just got it perfect!" he argued jumping up and blocking the way to the thermostat.

"Screw you! It's too cold in here!"

"So what! I bet your head is already filled with enough hot air to keep you warm!" Gray bit back.

"Alright, that's it!" It didn't really take much for Natsu and Gray to start fighting. They rolled around the room almost causing furniture to break. They were more preoccupied with breaking each other's faces. "Droopy eyed weirdo!"

"Squinty eyed freak!" They both were unknowingly locked in sleeper holds while they were wrestling. "You…you can win…"

"You can go…burn in…hel…" Natsu was the first to fall asleep and snored openly. Gray fell soon after as they both slept soundly on the floor. Fifteen minutes later Macao, Makarov and Reedus entered the room.

"Hey boys we were just coming in to check on ya. Hm, what's this?" Makarov gestured to the two sleeping boys. "The youngsters look a bit tuckered out."

"Hehe, how cute. Hey Reedus, you should draw them." Macao elbowed the artist encouragingly. "Wouldn't they be in for a surprise."

**Break from Flashback:**

Natsu blushed deeply. "Hey, I don't remember this!" he exclaimed as Lucy giggled at him. They stumbled upon a picture of him and Gray cuddled up to each other and fast asleep. In the picture it appeared that Natsu was sucking his thumb.

"You both were so cute!" Lucy squealed.

"I'm not cute." Natsu grumbled.

**Enter Flashback:**

Gray finished putting down the tape on the floor. "Ok, so we have an agreement. You stay on your side while I stay on my side, yes?" They nodded mutually.

They moved to the opposite sides of their room. Now Gray can do what he was planning on doing this evening. The young ice-make mage pulled out a stack of money. "Huh? Where'd you get all that money?" Natsu asked.

"Tch, I got it for accomplishing my missions. Don't you know yet? Plus I've saved up 1000 jewels to pay this month's rent."

"Rent? 1000 jewels?" Natsu pulled his hair frantically. He didn't know he was supposed to pay rent! How was he supposed to get that kind of cash?

"Relax, all you have to do go on a quest and complete it. This is what we wizards do." Gray explained. Natsu tilted his head with interest.

"Sounds fun. But, how do I get one?"

* * *

Later at the guild Gray showed Natsu to the job board. "You remember this. You pick any flier from here that you feel you can handle. Each one has a different reward. What people usually choose is a job with less work, but more pay." He explained.

Natsu looked closely at the fliers. "Um…I guess I'll choose this one!" he jumped up to snatch it off the board and waved it around proudly.

"Natsu, you're going to go on a quest?" Lisanna asked as she walked over with Mirajane and Elfman by her side. Lisanna was a girl who has actually grown a liking to Natsu more than any other girl. She was quite pretty and Natsu enjoys her presence.

"Do you even know how to read?" Mirajane challenged. Natsu laughed nervously.

"Psh, of course I can." Natsu looked at the page with his eyebrows drawn together with concentration. "I-It says that you have to find something somewhere…" he guessed. "5000 jewel!" he said with stars in his eyes. That was probably the only thing he could read on the piece of paper.

Everyone sweat dropped. "How are you gonna go on a mission if can't even read?" said Gray. Natsu huffed.

"Shut up, I can read! Igneel taught how to read things like the stuff on menus. L-like hamburgers, spaghetti, rice cakes, cookies…!" Natsu stared at the ground in embarrassment.

"Aw, are you gonna cry Natsu?" Mirajane teased. Natsu sniffed trying to suck it up.

"I'm not cryin' damn it!"

"You cant read?" Erza suddenly walked into the conversation. Natsu froze under her deadly gaze. "Don't worry, I shall teach you."

"U-um…No thanks." Natsu said, but Erza gave him one of her famous death stares.

"You will! And you cannot eat, sleep or drink until you know every word." She threatened with a sword in hand.

"R-right!"

"But in the mean time," Erza's scariness subsided for now. "If you're so desperate to take on a job, Gray can accompany you." She suggested.

"Hey! Why do _I_ have to go with him?"

"I wasn't asking your permission." Erza said through her teeth ominously. A shiver of fear ran down Gray's back.

"O-of course…" Gray put his arm around Natsu's shoulder. "We're good see? Right Natsu?" The other boy nodded his head vigorously with a forced smile on his face.

"Good. You see what we can accomplish when we get along. Now what do we have here?" Erza took the flier from Natsu's hand. She read it over and smiled. "It seems like the ideal mission. I wish you all luck." She saluted.

"Yeah! I'm all revved up now! Let's go Gray!" Natsu grabbed his hand and sped towards the door with puff of flames shooting from his mouth.

"Wait up you two!" Reedus waved after them. "This is a big moment for you isn't it? Wanna take a picture to immortalize it?" he held up his art tools.

"Yeah! After all, this will be my first mission as a fully fledged, right Gray?" Natsu said in extreme excitement.

"Oh uh, yeah." Gray smiled but blushed a bit from the boy's enthusiasm. _Why does he have to be so happy all the time?_

**End of Flashback:**

"Hey, I remember this! It was the day of my first job as a Fairy Tail wizard!" Natsu pointed to the old picture in the album. The image was of Natsu and Gray standing outside the guild hall looking quite happy.

"You went on your first job with Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah…I didn't know how to read back then so Erza forced me to go with him." he explained. What a mission that was. Natsu could almost remember how it went, but his memory wasn't really the best. _Oh well, it probably wasn't that important anyway._

* * *

**Second chapter down! Next chapter will go more into that first mission they went on. Please review yall! Then you shall be rewarded with the third chappie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for all of the delays guys, I've just been on Tumblr so much lately, it's ridiculous. I'm hanging on every one of my fics by a thread here. I really don't want to discontinue any of them so, I give you this next chapter. I won't give up!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A helping hand

"Mmmrrr…" Natsu groaned. He was sprawled face down on the cushions on his seat.

"What's up with you?" Gray asked with slight interest. Ever since the two young tikes got on the train Natsu looked as if he ate bad tuna or something. Maybe this was why the boy was too reluctant to get on board.

"I…told you…I hate…transpor-blahr-tation~" Natsu sputtered. On a few occasions the poor young boy would stick his head out the window and empty his stomach.

"Dude, are you ok? Really." Gray put a hand on Natsu's quivering shoulder. Gray now showed immediate concern for his friend. Natsu wiped his mouth, but then beamed a smile to the young ice mage.

"You don't have to worry, I'm like this all the ti-blahr~!" Natsu turned to hang out the window again. "Although…I never want to ride on a train ever again…" he rasped. Gray chuckled at his weirdness. _Who gets sick on trains? _This kid was seeming weirder and weirder as the young ice mage know him, yet apart of him wanted to know more.

It took a half an hour until they reached they're destination. Natsu fell asleep a while ago after he began dry heaving. "Get up Sicky! We're here." The young ice mage shook the other. As the train stopped, Natsu jumped up unexpectedly.

"Yes! Finally, let's go!" Natsu grabbed Gray's hand and raced off the train as if his life depended on it. "Freedom!" he rejoiced. Gray struggled uselessly. What was with the sudden burst of energy? What kind of kid is this?

"H-hey! Let go of me! Slow down will ya!" Gray made the mistake of looking down where he saw his hand in Natsu's. The raven felt his face color. Gray frowned deeply. _What was that all about? I must be coming down with a fever or something._

"Okay, where do we go first?" Natsu asked when he finally stopped in the middle of the train station. Gray yanked back his hand. "When do we get to use our magic? Do we get to kick some ass?" Natsu through some air punches.

"No, idiot. Our mission is simple. We're supposed to find a missing cat owned by some rich lady. We have to go meet them first to officially confirm the job." Gray explained as he studied the mission's flier. "What I really want to know is, why someone would pay so much just to find a lost cat?" he wondered aloud.

"Who cares, less work for more money! That's what I'm talking about!" Natsu exclaimed happily with his hands cradling the back of his head. For the time being, Gray just shrugged it off. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

* * *

"We are honored that Fairy Tail wizards have decided to help in the recovery of our madam's cat SirComlin." This is a guy who says to be the butler of this rich family's house. He was a short, balding old man with a graying mustache. Basically what a typical butler would look like. "B-but, I wasn't expecting our hired help to be…"

"Kids? Yeah we get that a lot." Gray said smoothly. "But don't try and underestimate us. We are without a doubt, fully fledged wizards. Well at least I am."

"Hey I heard that!" Natsu snorted. The butler looked a bit hesitant, but carried on with his information.

"Well, ok. Let me explain. SirComlin is an indoor cat meaning we'd never let him set foot outside the estates walls, but somehow he has escaped and Madam Caroline is drowning in fret. So much so that she is refusing to leave her room without her precious SirComlin." He explained.

"So all we have to do is find this little kitty and bring him home right?" Natsu said as he was filling with anticipation.

"Yes, but be cautious. They're maybe others who would kid knap SirComlin, for he is very well known in these parts. For all we know, he might be targeted as we speak." The butler bowed to both of them. "Oh please young masters. I beg of you to recover SirComlin to Madam Caroline."

"Don't worry old man, we've Fairy Tail wizards! We won't rest until that little kitty is found!" Natsu declared with overconfidence. The butler looked up from his bow with surprised hope in his eyes. Gray was a bit surprised as well from Natsu's words.

_This kid…_Gray thought. The dragon slayer even struck hope and determination in the ice mage's cool heart. Gray even grinned in excitement. "Ok, if you have that attitude; then let's go!"

* * *

"So…how do we start?" Natsu questioned as they trudged through town.

"We should split up to cover more ground." Gray decided. The young ice mage noticed Natsu flinch.

"Um…You mean like go around on our own? A-are you sure?" Natsu was a bit timid to be by himself again. It was bad enough dealing with loneliness after Igneel left him, so Natsu didn't want to separate with a friend.

"Is there something wrong?" Gray turned to the slightly shorter fire mage. The other stiffened. Natsu wasn't going to show Gray any of his weak sides!

"No! T-there's nothing wrong! Let's split up!" Natsu turned their opposite direction and ran off.

"We'll meet back in the center of the town at sundown!" he called out to the young dragon slayer. Gray scratched his as he was a little confused at the others behavior.

* * *

_I'll show him. I'll show Gray that I can complete a mission. I might even just do it all by myself! _"Here kitty kitty! Come out come out wherever you are!" he called. The cat must be around there somewhere. "Wait, what did it look like again?" Natsu remembered that it was a fat tortoiseshell colored cat with a green bow around his neck and a bell attached.

After about another half hour of searching, Natsu caught the scent of a feline. A flash of a white tail sped across his vision. _Bingo! _Natsu rejoiced mentally as he raced after the cat. This better be the one. He already came across other cats with similar pelt coats.

Natsu had a feeling that this one was the one. What a fast cat this was. It evaded Natsu's advances too swiftly and knocked over the occasional trash can. "I almost got you ya little-" Natsu was a hair away from capturing him, but suddenly the cat was swept up by a bag. "What the hell?" Natsu cursed.

Looking up he saw a tall man holding up the bag that held the struggling cat. "Thanks for all your help kid."

Natsu jumped up and tried to grab the bag in an attempt to free the poor tom. "Hey let go of him!" he protested. "I'm supposed to bring him back home!"

The guy who Natsu is assuming is a bandit kicked him to the ground. "Not today kid. Just think of how much cash a ransom on this cat could be." He gazed at the bag as if it was filled with money. "Hey boys! Let's get going, I've got what we need!" the bandit called to the wagon full of other bandits and thieves.

They weren't gonna get away with this. Natsu will make sure that that cat is safely returned. But he's going to have to beat these guys first. "Oh no you don't! I won't let you!" Natsu charged.

* * *

"_Mmrow~_" The cat that Gray was holding in his hands meowed. This obviously wasn't the same cat as the one he needed to find. But it was so difficult due to the fact that he was standing in an alley way full of stray cats. Sir kitty or whatever could be anywhere.

"If I were a rich snobby cat, where would I be…?" Gray wondered aloud. Walking on he heard noises coming from the further edges of town. _What could that be?_ Just when he was considering ignoring it, Gray heard a familiar voice.

"Kairu no tekken!" the shrill voice of his teammate was coming from that direction.

"That wont work on me this time kid!" Another deeper voice sounded as well from the same place. Natsu could be in trouble. Gray had to get there quick so the young Ice mage broke into a sprint.

He caught the sight of a big burley man holding Natsu up by his shirt. There were a few bandits scattered on the ground beaten and unconscious. "You may have beaten four of our men, but you still aint strong enough for the rest of us!" one of them said. There were only four of them remaining.

Natsu also looked a bit beaten and seemed to be slipping into unconsciousness. "Now die punk!" the bandit was ready to punch Natsu when Gray finally got to them.

"Ice-make lance!" spears appeared from his magic circle and attacked all four men. The one holding Natsu fell to the ground.

"What! Another brat! Get him!" The leader ordered. Gray jumped up and stepped on his face using it as a launching pad for lift off.

"Ice-make hammer!" The henchman didn't expect the huge ice-hammer to slam into all of them at once knocking them unconscious. "Natsu!" Gray hurried to attend his friend who was lying on the ground. "Are you ok?"

"You little brats!" Before Gray had a chance to help Natsu, the leader who was still on the ground, held a gun at Gray. The raven stared at him with a neutral face. "I-I'll kill you both!"

A small smirk appeared on Gray's face. "Ok, I'll play along. Which do you think will be better? Your gun, or mine?" Gray asked simply.

"Wha-?" It was to late.

"Ice-make cannon!" Two gun shots run in the air. The bandit leader laid knocked out against a tree that was now snapped in half. Gray rushed back to Natsu's side. "Natsu, are you awake?" Gray shook the nearly cataleptic boy.

"G-Gray..." he mumbled. Then suddenly, he sat up frantically. "The bandits! The kitty! What happened?" Natsu turned to Gray then gasped. "Gray your arm!"

"Don't worry, it's just a flesh wound." The bandit didn't entirely miss when he shot at Gray. "Oh right." Gray looked around until he saw something struggling in a burlap sack. Walking over to it, he let the kitten out. "Come here you, it's time to go home." It mewled then hopped on his shoulders.

On the way back to the mansion, Gray had to carry Natsu on his back. The raven could tell that the other was close to falling asleep. "You know, you shouldn't handle things on your own. You could get yourself killed that way."

"I'm sorry…" The younger muttered.

"Don't apologize!" Gray grumbled as pink stained his cheeks. Soon he heard soft snores come from Natsu. Gray frowned. The cat on Gray's shoulder meowed.

~nagranagray~

Once back at the mansion, the servants there offered first aid for both of them. Gray's arm was wrapped in bandages. "Are you sure you're ok?" Natsu asked.

"Hey, I should be asking you that." He replied.

"Here, let me." Natsu took Gray's forearm and brought it to his lips and kissed the place where his wound was.

"Huh?" Gray blushed.

"Igneel did this every time I had an injury." He said simply then smiled innocently.

* * *

**End of Flashback#:**

"…Natsu…Natsu are you alright?" Lucy waved her hand in front of his face. He seemed to be spacing out as he looked at the pictures in the album, particularly the one based off of his first job.

When Natsu snapped back into reality, he remembered what happened during that mission and couldn't help but blush at his actions. _How embarrassing…_ he thought.

"Quit spacing out Natsu, turn the page already!" Lucy said eagerly.

"O-oh…right."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while, but here is the next chapter to make up for it! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Whats this?

"Hey guys, watcha doin'?" Gray's voice came up behind both Natsu and Lucy. They jumped. The two of them were still looking through Natsu and Gray's old photo album. Natsu was so absorbed with his own memories that he didn't notice Gray come in.

"Gray! Look at what I found in Natsu's closet." Lucy took the album and showed Gray the cover.

"Album? Wha-?" Gray visibly stiffened. The more he looked at it the more he remembered what that one photo book meant. Natsu could immediately tell that Gray recognized it. "Uhm…You kept this old thing?"

"Of course people keep photo albums. How else do you remember the past? Come on Gray!" Lucy answered him as she sat the ice mage on the couch the plopped herself down in between them. "You guys should tell me any stories you have. I bet you guys were just as violent as you are today."

"Yeah, pretty much." Said Natsu. Gray frowned deeply as they continued to look at the different photos.

**Enter Flashback (one year later)#:**

"Stupid Gray! Stupid Erza!" Natsu punched poorly drawn pictures of his two guild mates roped to a large tree. He was mad and frustrated that those two could be so unfair to him. Just because Erza was so much stronger than he was.

He'll show her and that stupid ice brain! Natsu made another strong hit to the tree, then suddenly something smashed down on his head. "ITTE~!" he exclaimed, gripping his head that now had a bump on it.

Looking over he saw a large egg looking thing. "An egg?" Natsu's surprised look turned into a happy and excited one. He picked up the egg and studied it for a moment.

There was no doubt about it. This was totally a dragon egg. And he found it! "Wait till the guys see this!" he exclaimed in excitement.

* * *

"A dragon's egg? You've got to be kidding." Gray huffed. The others gathered around Natsu and his unique discovery. Lisanna seemed to take the most interest in it.

"I think it's really cool that you found a dragon's egg. Hey, can I help you take care or it? I think it'll be really fun!" the girl offered happily.

"Sure! But maybe it could hatch right now! Maybe all it needs is a little fire!" Natsu opened his mouth, getting ready to blast the oversized egg. Gray cringed.

"Oh no you don't!" Gray snatched it out of Natsu's gasp before the flames reached the egg.

"Hey, give it back!"

"You idiot! Do you want to turn this thing into an omelet!?" Gray yelled back.

"Yeah Natsu. If it really is like a normal egg, I think you should incubate it like a normal egg." Erza said as Natsu snatched back his treasure from the young ice mage.

"You know taking care of living things is a big responsibility. Are you sure you could handle such a big job?" Macao said. Natsu stuck his tongue out.

"Of course!" Natsu said stubbornly. "And plus Lisanna will be helping me! Right Lisanna?"

"Mhmh! Right!" The girl agreed. Gray, who was sitting at a nearby table, huffed. _There's no way that Natsu is capable of taking care o something as delicate as an egg. Even if that egg is bigger than him._

The next few days, Natsu spent most of his time with Lisanna, caring for that egg. Gray was a bit frustrated because Natsu no longer spent his time arguing with him or even sparing. Gray would never admit that he actually missed it, but still…

He and Lisanna built some kind of nest/house that they spent most of their time in. Gray would sometimes discreetly follow them to see what they were up to. It wasn't that he was jealous or anything like that. He just wanted to see what was so great about taking care of an egg.

When he spied on them, they seemed to act like a family in there. Lisanna would call Natsu the daddy and apparently she was the mommy. She would sit close to Natsu and the young dragon slayer would blush.

Gray felt a nasty feeling coil in his gut as he watched this. He couldn't understand why he felt so angry. It was strange because the anger felt more towards Lisanna than it did towards Natsu which has never happened before.

He decided that he couldn't watch them anymore. He might end up doing something that he'd regret. So Gray made his way back to the guild. His mind was way too jumbled and confusing to deal with he just needed to get away.

Gray waited at the guild. He waited for the duo to come back. Like the way he always did and hope that he could pick a fight with the pink haired one. Or _something._

It frustrated him to no extent that he felt this way. It just didn't make any sense at all to him! He waited and waited for hours, and they still haven't arrived. Gray tried to act his normal self as much as possible just in case no one noticed his unease.

Then finally the guild doors opened. The person who walked in was none other than Gildarts. But it wasn't just him that walked in. Lisanna walked timidly beside him holding the egg with her. She looked quite shaken. It took Gray a while to notice that he was carrying something on his back. Or _someone._

It was Natsu. And he looked quite beat up. Gray's eye widened. "What the hell happened?" Wakaba exclaimed.

"Natsu and Lisanna were attacked by one of those annoying mountain baboons." Gildarts explained. Everyone in the guilds attention was now directed to the two. Gray just sat there frozen to his seat. He had just been there. He could have helped if he had just stayed longer.

No. It was literally impossible for him to stay there without being caught and interrogated by them. Gray silently slipped out of the guild hall because he just didn't want to stay. It felt too stuffy for comfort.

* * *

The next day was like a miracle. The egg that Natsu had been trying so hard to protect finally hatched. "Aye!" was the first thing that was uttered from its muzzle. It defiantly was not a dragon. It was a cat.

Natsu wanted to believe it was a dragon though. The small creature rested on Natsu's head comfortably. "Natsu, it's our child! I'm so happy!" Lisanna squealed happily. Gray heard this and almost huffed out loud.

What the hell was wrong with him? Can he just let everything go and let the card fall where they may? But he couldn't. It just wasn't that easy.

**#End of Flashback**

"Hey, I remember this picture!" Lucy said pointing to the one with the guild and a new born Happy/Dragon. Gray cringed slightly while looking at that photo. He could help but remember the things he was going threw back then.

He took a discreet glance at Natsu who was arguing with Happy about something. If only he knew the things he made him go threw back then.

It was the start of how he realized his feelings towards the hot-headed dragon slayer. For once Gray thought he might've been able to detach all of these bizarre feelings, but now that he sees that Natsu kept this book for so long has drummed up old feelings again.

_Dammit!_ No matter how hard Gray tries, he could never fully get away. He was _this _close to leading a normal love life and probably ask Juvia out. But no~.

This was one of the soul reasons why Gray hates that pink haired idiot so much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! It's me again! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But here is the next chapter guise enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 5: Happy Birthday!

"Ahh… I am so ready to go back home." Natsu sighed as he came up from the warm water of the hot springs. The young dragon slayer was now twelve years old and he was relaxing with Happy after a long mission. "I can't believe the hotel offered us a free room because we caught their burglar. It sure was nice of them."

"Aye! At least we're finally done. Now we can make it back to the guild in time." Happy said as he floated leisurely by. Natsu looked at him curiously.

"Huh? Is there something going on at the guild?" he asked his cat. Happy opened an eye.

"Don't you remember? It's going to be Gray's birthday soon. Hopefully we'll make it back in time for the party. Haven't you gotten a gift for him?" Happy used his tail to paddle himself along. "Do you think Gray likes fish?"

"Why do I have to get him a gift? What's in it for me?" Natsu said stubbornly as he rested his hands behind his head.

"Natsu, we go through this every year. You would complain about getting Gray a gift, and then you'd scramble to get him one at the last minute. And it always ends up being something crappy like a book." Happy laughed.

"Pff, it's not like he's given anything better to me on _my_ birthday." Natsu huffed. Happy looked at the dragon slayer incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? Last year he took you to the 'all you can eat' beef festival out in Yubei. And the year before that he got you that phoenix fire lacrima you whined to _everyone _about-"

"Ok,ok I get it! But I don't have that much cash on me." I rubbed the back of my head with shrugged shoulders.

"What about the money the mayor gave you for this mission?" Happy suggested.

"But I was going to use that for…uhh…well you see I was gonna…" Natsu blushed as he knew he was a terrible liar. "Ok, fine I'll buy the little brat something on our way home, happy."

"You know Gray is older and taller than you right?"

"He's still a brat!"

* * *

"How about this?" Happy held up crystal fish sculpture. Natsu sweat dropped.

"I don't think so." He said. They looked through the shops and stores they had in town. Natsu soon grow frustrated as none of them could figure out what to get the ice mage. "Aghr! How should I know what that guy likes! It has to be something super awesome! Something that he'll be so touched from my gift, he'll worship the ground I walk on!" Natsu's imagination flourished.

_"This is the coolest thing I've ever gotten in my life! Please, let me be your slave!" _Gray would say as he'd bow to him at Natsu's feet. Natsu giggled evilly as he rubbed his chin. It was Happy's turn to sweat drop.

They were currently in a shop that literally advertised ice mage magic. It didn't look very legitimate but it was as close as they could get.

"Can I help you gentleman?" The store clerk came up behind them with a big smile on his face and his hands clasped together.

"We're just looking for a present for a friend." Happy said. The store clerk looked a kind of freaked out from a talking cat, but he just smiled nervously.

"Ah y-yes, of course. Allow me to assist you. Follow me!"

* * *

"Are you sure you wanted to give him that, Natsu? It seems so plain. There was a whole bunch of other stuff you could have gotten." Happy asked as he flew around the dragon slayer's head. Natsu clutched the bag in his hand. Within the bag was a small no bigger than his hand.

"I'm sure of this Happy. This is perfect. The moment I saw I just had to get it for him." he said with determination. Natsu thought back to what the clerk said to him.

"_Oh this?" The clerk picked up the item. "This here is very special. It was forged in mount Gonthar by mountain dwellers almost twenty years ago. It is said to be so valuable that even the most powerful wizards seek its fine metals."_

_ "Wow…" Both Happy and Natsu breathed. "I'll take it! How much?" Natsu asked._

_ "For you, only 1000 jewels."_

_ "Really? What a deal! That's a lot less than I thought it would be." Natsu brought out his bag full of money. "Wait a second…if this thing is so valuable, than why is it so cheap?" He asked suspiciously._

_ "W-well you see uh…it's usually 3000 jewels but s-since I like you so much I'll give it to you for 1000!" he replied quickly. Natsu blinked at him for a second. The store clerk sweated nervously._

_ "Ok! Thanks old man, you're the best!" As the two left the store, neither of them heard the clerk sigh 'it's finally gone'._

"I hope we'll make it back in time." Happy said. "I call first finger swipe of cake!"

"Hey! Nuh uh, I called that for every single birthday in the guild." Natsu called out. The two made their way towards the train station, which Natsu wasn't too eager with. "Come on Happy. Can't we just fly their? I don't wanna ride the train." He whined.

"No way, because one: That would wear me out, what do I look like a horse? And two: We wouldn't even get to the guild in time for the party." Happy said as he literally had to drag the mage on board.

"I hate trains!" Natsu grumbled as he sat in his seat. It took Natsu a while to figure out that the train wasn't moving yet.

"Hm, I wonder what's taking them. The train should have departed by now." Happy said. The dragon slayer huffed. The longer they wait the better.

"I told you we could have just flown back home." He said irritably. The train's intercom suddenly came on.

"_We are sorry for the inconvenience, but the conductor is a bit…tide up at the moment." _The voice that came from the speakers sounded oddly sinister. "_We are taking this train hostage you see." _The people around them gasped and panicked around them. "_Do not try to leave because anyone who tries, will be killed."_

Happy and I exchanged grave expressions. "What should we do Natsu?" Happy whispered.

"We kick their asses of course!" Natsu said immediately. Right as the mage got up, mysterious men walked into the couch. They were huge compared to Natsu's twelve year old body, but his confidence did not falter as usual.

"Wel well well. Look at what we have here. I knew I smelled a rare gem." The guy that had the same voice as the guy talking on the intercom said. Natsu guessed that he was there leader.

"Yep it's defiantly here boss." One of the henchmen said as he looked at some kind of device. The leader walked up to Natsu and reached out. The dragon slayer was ready to attack when suddenly it he grabbed Happy instead. The tiny exceed shrieked in terror.

"Oi! Put him down you creep!" Natsu hissed. The man disregarded him and stuck his hand into Happy's back pack and took out Natsu's present to Gray.

"A present for me? You shouldn't have." The creep said.

"I said put him _down!" _Natsu punched the man in the gut. The man was obviously surprised from the strength of this pre teen.

"You brat!" the bandit heaved. The other men pulled Natsu back by his arms, restraining the dragon slayer.

"Bastard! I won't let you take that!"

"It's too late punk! I never would have thought it was being hidden by some shop radiating ice mage magic. No wonder the trail was off. We locked onto its location the moment you walked out of its barrier. I've been searching for this little thing for a very long time and I'm not gonna let some brat make off with it!"

"Just do what he says Natsu!" Happy squealed. "We can get Gray something else!"

"No!" The fierceness in Natsu's voice almost scared the little cat. "I've made up my mind and I'm sticking to it!" Happy could literally see the fire in his eyes. These were one of the moments where he strongly respected his best friend. It made Happy want to be strong like that too.

"A-aye sir!" Happy bit the hand of the guy holding him hostage which made him let go. Happy quickly took the box from the leader.

"Oww! Why you little!"

"Natsu, now! Everyone get down!" Happy yelled to the passengers who immediately obeyed out of fear.

"_Karyu no Hoko_!" Natsu's cheeks inflated. Fire burst from his mouth. The door of the train burst open. Happy and Natsu flew straight out of there.

"Natsu, what about the passengers?" Happy asked as they flew higher and higher.

"Don't worry, they were after us remember. They won't hurt them. Hopefully we can get home without being detected again. Too bad Natsu didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

**Gray POV**

I leaned on the window seal gazing out the window. _Don't worry guys, I'll be back before you know it! _Gray remembered Natsu saying.

"What's wrong Gray? Aren't you enjoying yourself?" Erza came up behind him. Gray quickly smiled warmly.

"Oh sorry, I'm just a bit tired." I assured. I tried not to think about the idiotic dragon slayer, but he couldn't help feel a little disappointed. Even thought all of the previous years, Natsu didn't have the best gifts in the world, but whatever it was, he treasured it secretly. No matter what it was whether it was a book, paperweight or even that old clock.

Just like most if not all parties that was held in the guild, it lasted until the wee hours of the morning when everyone is passed out. At about 2:00 in the morning the doors slammed open. Natsu came staggering through the door.

I couldn't help but gasp at how beat up he looked. He looked just as worse as when he'd blindly take on Laxus.

"Natsu! What happened to you? Are you ok?" Mirajane raced to help the limping mage who was carrying an exhausted Happy on his back. He smiled a brightly as if he was completely fine.

"Hehe! Ran into a bit of trouble on my way here, but it was nothing to sneeze at! Don't worry! I'm just glad I'm back." He laughed hoarsely. And with that, he collapsed. Everyone rushed up to the worn out boy and the sleepy exceed.

"G-gray…" Natsu groaned. I raised an eyebrow. Natsu raised his hand up to me. In his hand held a box with a tiny bow on it. "H-happy birthday."

I took it and opened it. Inside was a chain necklace. On the end of it was a trinket shaped like a cross or even a sword. Natsu's nose twitched. "I smell food. Gimme gimme!" The boy dragged himself to the food table.

* * *

**Present time:**

Lucy stared at the picture of Gray and a beat up Natsu smiling while Gray held up a box with a necklace in it. "Was it your birthday in the picture?" she asked me curiously.

"Yeah, Natsu got me this necklace." I held up the one I was currently wearing. I wear this almost twenty-four seven since the time Natsu got it for me.

"Huh? Natsu got you that? You wear it like all the time." She noticed.

"Well it's not like he has a choice. He keeps the bandits at bay." Natsu said. Happy nodded in agreement. Lucy and I exchanged confused expressions.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Both Natsu and Happy jumped, then turned around and whispered to each other. Little did they know that I could hear them.

"Didn't you tell him about the necklace?" Happy whispered.

"I thought _you _told him!"

I decided to ignore their chatter. Wherever or whoever Natsu got it from, it didn't matter. After all this has got to be the most thoughtful gift Natsu has ever got me so far. I might not show it, but I I'm very grateful for any gift that comes from that flame head.

* * *

**I know, big headcannon in this chapter. But it sounds good doesn't it? The next chapter will contain lots of fluff! Yey! Haha, see ya next time and don't forget to review! :3**


End file.
